


Four Lines In the Center of a Page

by OrionMoka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: The truth has never been spoken aloud.A lie is all that is told.The nemeton isn’t a beacon.Only projects the power one holds.<\em>Four lines in the center of a page, the rest of it blank. It’s the only hint he’s come across in all his reading, even before the fire. No other mentions, no speculation.I could write my own down,<\em> Peter thinks, but there’s clearly a reason no one ever has. No one needs to.
Kudos: 1





	Four Lines In the Center of a Page

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blip I have no plot for.

_The truth has never been spoken aloud._

_A lie is all that is told._

_The nemeton isn’t a beacon._

_Only projects the power one holds._

Peter reads the lines again, and thinks of the closed lip smile and soft knowing gaze from an old memory. Fortunately, Talia had never removed the few books he’d placed in the vault.

His dear sister never looked beyond the surface, when it came to magic, despite it being the core of their lycanthropic existence. Peter, however, greatly laments the loss of the extensive Hale library, and the burned archives of mythical tomes. Still, these few pages confirm his musings and tell him what he needs to know.

Anyone who understands the meaning only understands because the nemeton allows it. It only chooses those who will protect. Sanity cleary isn’t a concern, seeing as he can still find the stump when he wants to, so Peter doesn’t know what the qualifications are. Only that when he became Talia’s Left Hand, when he volunteered to do the dirty work, unseen, he was gifted an awareness.

Beacon hills is a massive hub of power, yes, but it wasn’t named for the ley-lines, or the nemeton. It was named for what took up residency around those things, and there is no name for that. The vocabulary to explain it doesn’t exist, but he understands.

The nemeton isn’t the beacon. Peter knows because the nemeton chooses protectors. Protectors not for the source of power, but as instruments of it’s will, conscious or not. So when that power source died, he helped John cut the tree down. He never told the pack. He never said a word. Neither did John. 

For a time, there were no more unexplainable impulses. No foreign instincts drifting through his mind. No wordless suggestions from a part of his brain he couldn’t recognise.

Deaton told Stiles he had a spark. Had the potential for magic. Except one small detail, the druid doesn’t the difference between a spark, and a _Spark._ Peter knows better. Peter is all but certain that dear little Stiles is the latter of the two.


End file.
